L'amour plus fort que la mort
by Shirley02
Summary: Lucy devient de plus en plus dépressive depuis le soudain retour de Lisanna. Elle souffre de la distance que met son camarade et ce sens de plus en plus seule sous les yeux impuissant de la guilde. Mais même si Natsu ne se préoccupe plus d'elle, elle continue de veiller sur lui comme une bonne étoile. Que deviendrait-il sans elle ?


Assis au comptoir de la guilde, une jeune femme blonde contemplait son verre de coca avec une certain solitude tout en agitant la paille dans ce dernier. En effet depuis quelque temps, son coéquipier la délaisser pour une autre et ca la rendait mélancolique. La barmaid qui avait remarquée son expression remplit de tristesse s'avança près d'elle pour essayer de la redonner le sourire car depuis le temps où elle avait intégrée la guilde c'était bien une des première fois où elle était dans cette état. Elle tourna furtivement la tête vers sa jeune soeur en train de rire aux éclats avec le fameux coéquipier et soupira, elle n'apprécier pas qu'ils soient aussi proche du au faite que la blonde en souffrer. Elle regarda de nouveau cette dernière et commença à engager la discution dans le but de lui décrochée quelques mots.

Si tu continue à tourner la paille, les bulles vont partir ! S'exclame la jeune femme en souriant.

La blonde ne répondu rien et continua à faire tourner le morceau de plastique dans le liquide, elle ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots sinon elle pleurerait toute les larmes de son corps. C'est vrais que depuis une bonne semaine elle n'avait plus le gout de vivre, son coéquipier la délaisser, la boule de poils bleu qui l'accompagner aussi, quand au deux autres, le mage de glace était constament collé à la mage d'eau donc évidament il trouvait judicieux de partir en mission à ces côtés quand à Titania, un des principales pillier de leur équipe, elle était partis quelque jour dans la capitale où se trouver la conseil pour les aider mais surtout les convaincre de relâcher son beau jeune homme aux cheveux bleu. Alors oui, elle pouvait se considérer comme toute seule. Elle n'avait même plus le courage de rire ou même sourire, non, pleurer semblait ne bonne solution mais même si ces camarades n'étaient pas avec elle, d'autres étaient là. Mirajane essayer de lui parler à chaque fois mais aucune réponse, il y avait aussi Levy, la mage des mots qui est aussi une de ces plus grandes amis, surement même sa meilleure amie. La petite bleue venait constament lui présenter des bouquins, étant toutes les deux des rats de bibliothéque mais sa se terminait en échec. La Constellationiste tourna la tête vers son camarade, elle en était certaine désormais, le voir aussi proche de la blanche la tuait littéralement, son coeur se serrait à tel point que sa la clouer au sol. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amis étaient devenu inséparable, tellement inséparable qu'il ne remarquer même pas dans qu'elle état il mettait son amie. Depuis une semaine il ne lui adresser presque aucun regard et ça toute la guilde l'avait remarquer même Lisanna. Mais même si elle voyait la tristesse de la blonde elle se taisait car elle savait très bien que si elle le disait à sa touffe rose, la demoiselle lui en voudrait qu'on s'inquiète à son sujet. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter énormement mais étant donner que dans le monde parallèle Edoras, elles étaient amis, elles le seraient surement ici aussi. L'invocatrice n'avait toujours pas bouger quand deux bras l'encerclèrent amoureusement, se plaçant juste en dessous de sa poitrine. La jeune femme ne dit rien et continua de jouer avec sa boisson qui n'était désormais plus gazeuze. Le Don Juan voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas se plaça à côté de son oreille pour lui parler tendrement.

Hey princesse ça va ? Demande l'esprit inquiet.

Laisse moi Loki, je suis pas d'humeur. Dit enfin la demoiselle.

Ca fait presque une semaine maintenant, ressaisis toi !Tu as bientôt ton loyer à payer, faudrer qu'on parte en mission.

C'est dans une semaine j'ai le temps. Et puis ... Je veut pas y aller toute seule. Chuchote la blonde tristement.

En disant sa, une larme s'échappa de ces yeux, puis une seconde pour enfin devenir un torrent de larme. La barmaid lui tendu aussitôt un mouchoir mais elle ne fit rien, en réalité elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurer elle même. Pour la réconforter, le lion déposa un baiser dans son cou mais toujours aucune réaction alors il la pivota pour qu'elle soit face à lui et avec ces pouces il essuya les grosses larmes qui couler de ces magnifiques yeux noisette. Elle osa enfin levait les yeux vers lui et le regard qu'elle fit glaça le sang de l'esprit. Son regard était sans vie, aucune touche de joie ou de bonheur ne s'en dégager, l'éclat qui était toujours dans ces prunelles avait disparu. En la voyant dans cette état il n'hésita pu et pris sa maitresse dans ces bras très fortement. Tous le monde avait vue leur camarade pleurer sauf un et c'est ce qui donnait envie à tous les membres présent de le frapper. Cette tête rose n'avait d'yeux que pour la blanche, il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle fixer les deux jeune enlacer. La blonde accrocha la veste noir du jeune homme fortement en plongeant sa tête au creux du cou du lion.

Je veut rentrer chez moi ...

L'esprit acquiesta de la tête et au moment où il allait la porter pour quitter la guilde, le maitre descendu de l'étage et monta sur le comptoir avec une expression grave sur le visage qui montrer quand même de l'inquiètude. Il se racla la gorge et tous le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

Les enfants,une guilde noire se dirige droit sur nous, nous sommes leur cible. D'ici cinq minutes ils seront là pour nous attaquer alors nous aurons besoin de tous le monde pour combattre. Ils sont envirrons une vingtaine mais nous pouvons les battre malgrés leur force.

Un énorme "Aye Sir" retentit dans toute la salle et tous le monde commença à préparer des équipe pour s'occuper des ennemies et comme ci le chagrin de la blonde ne suffisait pas, Salamander demanda à faire équipe avec ces camarades habituelle sauf elle alors elle tomba à genoux provoquant de l'inquiètude chez son esprit stellaire. Il essaya de la consoler mais elle était prise de violent sanglot, impossible de se calmer. Mirajane arriva et la releva en ordonant au lion de retourner dans son monde se qu'il fit aussitôt en voyant l'aura meurtrière qu'elle dégager. La barmaid la regarda dans les yeux et pour la remettre sur pied lui mit une claque qui résonna dans toute la pièce provoquant un calme plat. Tous le monde tourna la tête vers eux même Salamander depuis un long moment et en voyant les larmes qui innondés le magnifique visage de la blonde eu une pincement au coeur mais ne fit rien. L'utilisatrice du Take Over pris le visage de son amie entre ces mains et commença à parler.

Reprend toi bon sang !On va se faire attaquer et tu ne peut pas te permettre de fondre en larmes devant l'adversaire !Tu es une mage de Fairy Tail alors je t'interdit d'abandonner, tu va combattre à mes côtés et on va tous les battres es-que c'est claire Lucy ! Cria Mirajane sur d'elle.

La blonde ecarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme aussi dévoué envers elle avant de faire, pour la première fois en une semaine, un grand sourire sur son visage qui réchauffa le coeur de Mirajane. Les deux femme décidèrent de faire équipe et le frère des Strauss décida de les accompagner en déclarant qu'ils étaient des hommes se qui fit legerement rire la constellationiste. Tous le monde continua les équipe et à peine se fut terminer que la porte vola en milles éclats. Quand la poussière qui s'était crée s'évapora et qu'ils purent distingués les ennemis, certain mage s'élancèrent vers eux. Très vite le combat prit une empleur chaotique et elle se retrouva contre un mage qui manipule les âmes et les esprits. L'esprit du lion apparu pres d'elle et lui expliqua que, comme il était venu par ces propres moyens, elle pouvait invoquer un esprit voir même deux si elle consentrer sa magie. Alors la demoiselle sortit deux de ces clefs, le Taureau et le Scorpion. Elle les invoqua et leur ordonna de faire un sort combiner tendit que Leo l'aveuglerait avec Régulus et qu'elle l'attacherait avec son rivière d'étoile. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle lança son fouet qui s'aggrippa à son ravisseur. Le lion créa une lumière aveuglante et les deux autres esprits avec leur sort combiner mis l'ennemi K.O. La blonde souria à pleine dent avant que ces jambes flanches et qu'elle s'écroule à genoux. Elle haletait du à l'effort qu'elle venait de produire niveau magie. Taurus et Scorpio retournèrent dans le monde des esprits en un millier d'étoile quand à Loki, il voulus l'aider mais elle lui demanda de retourner dans son monde se qu'il fit à contre coeur. Elle voulut se relever mais elle se prit un énorme coup de pied au visage. La demoiselle tomba à la renverse et dévisagea la personne qui lui avait fait ça et fut surprise de voir que c'était l'ennemi qu'elle croyait avoir vaincu. Il lui assena plusieurs coup de pied en alternant avant son ventre et sa tête et au moment où il allait lui mettre le coup finale en l'envoyant vivre au côté des âmes perdu, il fut assomer par un gros coup à la tête provenant d'Eflman. Elle le remercia du regard en soupirant de soulagement et tourna la tête un peu partout pour voir les équipes. Presque tous les ennemis avaient étés battu et peu était encore debout. C'est à ce moment précis que son coeur cessa de battre. La vue qu'elle venait de voir l'avez prétriffier. Un homme se tenait en face du corps inconscient de son camarade et apparemment personne ne l'avez remarquer sauf elle. Un énorme cercle magique se forma devant la main de l'ennemi, montrant qu'il aller l'achever et le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour. Prise d'adrenaline, elle se releva comme ci elle n'avait jamais était blessée et s'approcha des deux mages. Elle se placa devant son camarade et commença à faire le sort suprème, celui qu'Hibiki des Blue Pegasus lui avait transferer dans son esprit, celui qui l'avait fait gagner contre Angel des Oracion Seis : L'Urano Metria !Elle degagea toute la puissance dont elle était capable à cette instant mais même si sa magie est faible, elle arriverait à sauver Natsu, elle se l'était promis qu'elle le sauverait au péril de sa propre vie. Toujours en pleine incantation, sans le remarquer un mage de la guilde clandestine en voyant qu'elle allait battre un de ces camarades, tendu sa lance et avec une vitesse supersonic se planta dans le ventre de la constellationiste. Elle cracha un filet de sang et commença à titubet face à la douleur mais se repris et reussis son sort qui avez mis l'ennemi à terre. Elle souria avant de baisser son regard sur la lance, elle était vraiment grosse et la probabilité qu'elle survive à sa était très mince. Son regard se tourna vers son coéquipier et elle se mit à sourire, heureuse, son torse qui se bombait à chaque respiration lui prouver qu'il était en vie, certe il était mal en point mais il aller survivre. Elle avait sauver l'homme de sa vie alors elle pouvait bien mourir en paix désormais. Les combat était désormais terminer et Mirajane tourna la tête vers la demoiselle de son équipe mais emit un cris de terreur en la voyant debout, du sang s'écoulent de toutes ces plaits mais encore pire que tous, l'énorme chose planter dans son ventre. Les larmes tombèrent d'elle même en voyant une de ces amis dans cette état. La blonde tomba à genoux et au moment où elle allait s'écrouler sur le sol la barmaid la rattrapa de justesse. L'Invocatrice avait beaucoup de mal à rester éveiller et lutter contre la mort, elle voulait dire ces dernières paroles à son amie avant.

Mira ... Commenca la demoiselle en crachant du sang.

Chut, calme toi ... Ca va aller ... On va te sauvez ! S'exclame Mirajane en pleurant.

Je vais mourrir, je le sais ... Mais j'aurais au moins proteger Natsu ... C'est le principale.

Non ... Ne dit pas ça !WENDY VIENT VITE ! Hurle la barmaid en serrant la jeune femme.

Merci Mira ... Tu as était ... une grande amie, tu lui diras ... Que ... Je ... Je l'aime ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle puisser dans ces dernières forces.

Tais-toi espèce de Baka !Tu va pas mourrir d'accord !Je ne lui dirais pas, tu lui dirais et vous ferrais plein de bébé dans la guilde hein ? Demande la barmaid avec un sourire triste.

Adieu Mira ... Jane ...

Doucement, elle ferma les yeux en abandonnant. Elle n'arrivait plus à lutter et elle souffrer beaucoup trop, la mage aux long cheveux blanc la secoua un petit peu en hurlant son prénom pour qu'elle se réveille mais rien, aucun signe de vie ...

Dans l'infirmerie de la guilde, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rose se réveiller difficilement. Il ouvrit d'abord une paupière mais la referma instantanement à cause des rayons du soleil trop puissant. Il ouvrit de nouveau son oeil ainsi que le second pour s'habituer à la lumière, il esseya de bouger son bras mais il était beaucoup trop engourdis, c'est à se moment qu'il se rendu compte qu'il souffrer le martyr dans tous ces membres. Le Dragon Slayer emit un gognement à cause de la douleur et réesseya à nouveau de bouger son bras mais quelque chose l'en empecher, quelqu'un tenait sa main. Il tourna la tête et souria en voyant la mage aux cheveux blanc, alors elle avait veiller sur lui, il fut prix d'une intense douceur face à cette penser. Tous ces sens revenait peu à peu en marche et c'est à se moment qu'il entendu des machines dans la pièce, un bip incessant emplissait ces oreilles mais à cause de la douleur et de la demoiselle pres de lui il ne voyait pas sa venait d'où provenait le son mais une chose est sur elle lui donner mal à la tête, un horrible mal de crâne !Il grogna de nouveau et son amie se réveilla, elle le fixa de ces magnifique yex bleu avant de fondre en larmes et de le prendre dans ces bras en lâchant, bien sur, sa main. Elle le serra fort contre lui en lui disant qu'elle avait eu une peur bleu et il s'en excusa. D'un coup plein de mage entrèrent dans la pièce, ils dévisagèrent un autre lit qu'il n'arrivait d'ailleur pas à voir pour ensuite le regarder. Ils eurent presque tous un sourire triste en s'approchant. Lisanna se poussa de lui et il fixa les autres personnes présente, Erza, Grey, Happy, et Mirajane sauf que cette dernière pleurer près de l'autre lit. D'ailleur Titania lancer des regards remplit de tristesse à ce fameux lit. Il commencer vraiment à se demander qui était dans l'autre lit pour que Mirajane pleure comme ça ... Peut-être Elfman ?Non, Lisanna serrait dans le même état. Il était en panne sèche quand la reine des fées pris la parole.

Tu nous as fais peur Natsu !

Désolé ...

C'est pas comme ci il était entre la vie et la mort ! S'exclame le mage de glace en partant vers l'autre lit tous en envoyant un regard haineux à la Salamandre.

Hein ?Erza ... Y a d'autre blessés ? Demande Natsu inquiet.

Et bien ... Il y a pas mal de bléssés mais rien de grave sauf ... Commença la rouquine mais elle fut intterompu par son coéquipier Grey.

Sauf Lucy qui ta proteger au péril de sa vie parce que tu sais pas te battre !Elle as risqué sa peau et maintenant elle est entre la vie et la mort juste pour toi !Elle ta proteger pendant que tu fais un petit som' et elle s'est prise une lance par ta faute ! Cria t'il énerver comme jamais.

Quoi ? Elle ... Elle ...

Salamander commença à se lever sous les protestation d'Erza et Lisanna et se dirigea vers l'autre lit tous en titubant et en grognant de douleur mais pour lui ce n'était qu'un détail. Il poussa le mage de glace et posa ces mains sur le lit la tête baisser, il avait vraiment peur de se qu'il verrait. Il serra les poings en entendant les machines et leva les yeux vers la demoiselle. Son coeur rata un battement et sa respiration se fit plus rare, sa tête commença à tourner et ces mains devenaient moites tendit que les larmes lui monter. Sa blonde était relier par des perfusions ainsi qu'un respirateur. Alors comme ca elle était devenu incapable de respirer toute seule ? Il continua à la détailler quand il vue la fameuse machine qui montrer les battement de son coeur, il prier interrieurement pour que ce bruit qu'il détester ne s'arrête jamais. Son regard descendu à l'énorme bandage qu'elle portait à son ventre ainsi qu'à l'impossante tache rouge. C'était de sa faute si elle était comme ça ?De sa faute si elle souffrait ainsi ?Elle l'avait proteger quand il était inconscient ?Et dire qu'il l'avait délaisser durant toute la semaine alors qu'elle, elle veiller sur lui même pendant ces combats. N'en pouvant plus de la voir ainsi il serra ces poings à sang et laissa quelque larme tomber. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol avec la tête sur le matela en émit un cris de douleur. Son amie d'enfance posa sa main sur son épaule mais il la dégagea aussitôt, il ne voulait pas qu'on le réconfortable, il était le seul fautif.

Je suis un monstre !Je l'es fait souffrir ! Dit-il en serrant tellement les poings que le sang commença à en couler.

Je te le fait pas dire. S'exclame l'utilisateur du Ice Make avec méchanceté.

Grey ! Le reprend Erza énervé.

Le mage de glace serra les dents et se tu même si l'envie d'exploser la tête de son camarade était très présente. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner d'avoir abandonner face à un ennemi et d'avoir mis en péril la vie de son amie. Plus personne ne parler dans la pièce, les seules chose qu'on entender était le bruit des machines ainsi que les sanglots de la Salamandre. Soudain l'esprit du lion apparu, plus énervé que jamais. Il attrapa le Dragon Slayer par l'écharpe et le fit tomber en arrière pour ensuite se positionné sur lui et lui mettre des coups. Le temps que les autres comprennent, il avait déjà réussit à mettre deux énormes coup de poings avec hargne. La reine des fées l'attrapa et le recula pour qu'il se calme mais rien n'y faisait, il était dans une rage folle. Natsu se releva un peu mal en poing et baissa la tête, honteux. Déjà qu'il se sentait mal, il fallait que les esprits s'en mèle. Le lion rugit et commença à crier après le mage de feu.

ORDURE !Tu l'as pas assez fais souffrir comme ça ?Faut qu'en plus elle soit entre la vie et la mort par ta faute !JE VAIS LE TUER !Lâche moi Erza !Je veut qu'il souffre autant qu'elle ! Cria t'il énervé.

Calme toi !Elle est en vie non ? Rétorqua Lisanna tristement.

En vie ?Non !Elle est morte intérieurement !TOUS NOS CONTRATS SONT ROMPUS TU SAIS CE QUE SA VEUT DIRE ? Hurla t'il en pleurant.

Vos contrats sont ... Mais ... Je croyais que ... Ils étaient rompus que si elle mourrait ? Demande Grey inquiet.

Puisque qu'ils se sont achevés sa veut dire qu'elle est morte !Son corps est en vie mais son âme non, elle est détruite de l'intérieur ! Abandonna le lion en tombant au sol.

Tous le monde cessa de bougeait, alors ils ne la reverrait jamais ? La barmaid pleura encore plus en se rendant compte qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais le magnifique sourire de la blonde, d'ailleur Erza aussi pleurer silencieusement, Grey lui ne disait aucun mot et se retenait d'assassiner son ami la tête rose. Quand à Natsu, il était tomber à genoux et pleurer, il ne voulait pas croire que tous était déjà finis. Il resta quelque minutes ainsi avant de se levait et de s'approcher du lit de sa camarade. Il la regarda intensement avant de prendre la parole.

Son coeur bat, ces poumons recoivent de l'air, ces organes fonctionnent. Elle entend nos voix, je le sais. Elle ne se laissera pas mourrir, elle va combattre et se reveiller, Lucy est une battante et il faut beaucoup plus qu'une lance pour la tuer. Elle se reveilleras, j'en suis certain ! S'exclame Salamander sur de lui.

Ne te fais pas de faut espoir !Elle est déjà morte et tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'à toi ! Retorque l'Esprit méchament.

Ca suffit !Lucy à décidée elle même d'aller aider Natsu !Ce n'est pas lui qui la supplier de l'aider. C'est elle qui as décidé de le proteger aux péril de sa vie, elle savait que se ne serrait pas sans risque. Elle m'as même dit que t'en qu'elle t'avait sauver c'était le principale. Alors je ne dit pas que c'est la faute de Natsu, il ne lui as pas demander d'aide, c'est elle qui s'est sacrifier pour lui alors arrêter de vous en prendre à lui car il n'as pas demander à qu'elle soit dans cette état. Il est aussi triste que vous sachant qu'en plus il doit culpabiliser de la voir ainsi ! Cria Mirajane énervé qu'il s'en prenne à lui.

Le lion regarda la barmaid et s'excusa du regard auprès d'elle, elle avait raison et tous le monde le savez. Toute les personne présente dans la pièce sortirent sauf Natsu qui préferra veiller sur sa camarade. Qui sait peut-être qu'un miracle se produirer et qu'elle se réveillerait, les miracle à Fairy Tail sa se connait !

Cela faisait deux mois que Lucy était dans le coma au grand malheur d'un certain mage qui passait ces journées à son chevet. Il avait beau lui parlait à longueur de temps elle n'avait aucune réaction ce qui render Salamander de plus en plus triste. Tous le monde lui rendez visite mais lui ne s'en aller jamais, il refuser d'être loin d'elle si quelque chose se passait. Il essayer à chaque fois de lui donner envie de se réveiller mais rien n'y faisait, elle s'obstiner à rester dans ce lit. Le seul moment de la journée ou il n'était pas à ces côtes c'était le matin entre huit heure et dix heures, à ce moment Mirajane et Levy s'occuper d'elle, de ces bandage et de sa toilette pour qu'elle reste belle même dans un lit mais il fallait avouer que c'était difficile de la laver sachant qu'elle était relier à plusieur machine et que si par malheur il se retrouver débrancher c'était la mort assurer. C'était à ce moment là que Natsu partait à l'appartement de Lucy, qu'il prennait une douche vite fais et qu'il se nourrisait même si c'était très peu. A ce moment précis il était dans à l'infirmerie de la guilde à tenir la main de sa bien aimée car oui, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était fou d'elle et que la perdre le tuerait. Soudain le maitre, Guildartz ainsi qu'Erza et Mirajane entrèrent dans la pièce avec un visage grave. Le Dragon Slayer ne releva pas la tête de sa dulcinée et écouta juste ce qu'il lui disait.

Natsu ... Il ... Il faut que tu sorte de la chambre, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Dit la barmaid tristement.

Non. Rétorque le mage de feu catégorique.

Tu n'as pas le choix ! S'exclame le maitre.

Que vous me demandiez de dégager quand vous la lavez je peut le comprendre mais que vous me demandiez de dégager pour rien il en est hors de question !Si il se passe quelque chose pendant que je ne suis pas la je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

La mage du réequipement soupira avant de tourner la tête vers le vieux, autrement dit Guildartz. Elle lui demanda silencieusement de la sortir ce qu'il fit immédiatement sous les protestation de ce dernier mais il réussit quand même à le calmer. Les deux hommes s'asseyèrent sur les chaises devant la pièce qui contenait la blessée ou le maitre avait d'ailleur fermer la porte. Les trois autres mages présent se regardèrent. Ils avaient étés obliger de sortir le Dragon Slayer sinon il les aurait tous tuer vue ce qu'ils avaient décidés de faire. Le maitre ainsi que les deux femmes avaient décidés de mettre fin au calvair de la demoiselle autrement dit la débranché. Il est vrais que la decision ne leur appartenait pas mais étant donner qu'elle n'avait plus de mère ni de père ils étaient les seules à pouvoir choisir de son sort et ils penser qu'être branchés à des machines n'était pas une vie. La barmaid pris la parole en première.

Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée, peut-être qu'elle se réveillera ...

Mirajane ... Polyussica à était formel ... C'est chance de réveil son presque nul. Je sais que tu tient à elle, tous le monde tient à elle, c'est une de mes filles mais ... Vivre ainsi ne sert à rien. Nous devons la débrancher et tu le sais. Chuchote le maitre tristement pour ne pas que le Dragon Slayer ne l'entende.

Le blanche acquiesta de la tête avant fondre en larmes. Erza s'approcha d'elle avant de lui frotter le dos pour la réconfortée. Le maitre s'approcha doucement des machines et posa sa main sur l'intérupteur quand soudain ...

Dans un monde où le soleil n'existe pas et où les étoiles font office de ciel, une jeune blonde était assise sur le sol, depuis combien de temps ? Elle même ne le savait pas. De sa main elle arracher la pelouse qui bizarrement repousser instantanement. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle attendait le moment où quelqu'un viendrait l'aider, la sortir de cette endroit si vide et sans vie. Elle n'arrivait même pas avoir une pensée cooérante tellement elle s'ennuyer. Au début quand elle avait atteri dans cette endroit quelqu'un était venu la voir, cette personne n'était d'autre que le roi des esprits et il lui avait expliquer la situation. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait sacrifiée sa vie pour un amie et qu'elle était dans un profond coma, cette endroit était un genre de monde parallèle à celui des esprits où les âme errante était sauf que depuis qu'elle était là elle n'avait vue personne à par ce vieux moustachue, d'ailleur quand il lui avait rendu visite il lui avait dit que les chances qu'elle se réveille étaient tellement mince qu'il lui faudrait un miracle, ainsi il lui avait demander ce qu'elle souhaiter faire avec ces esprits et elle lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux que ces contrats soient rompus, donc après cette entrevus elle avait sentit tous ces contrats ce stopper ainsi toute sa magie avait disparu de son corps et elle n'y pouvait rien. Parfois, alors qu'elle était toujours assise sur herbe qui repousser à chaque brin enlever, elle pouvait percevoir des sanglots ainsi qu'une main étonnament chaude qui tennait fermement la sienne mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ces chaleurs comme ci tous ces souvenirs avait disparu. Alors qu'elle soupira de solitude elle entendu des voix qui lui était familière ainsi que des sanglots de femme et d'après un vieillard elle s'appelerait Mirajane. D'un coup elle tilta, mais oui c'était une des ces amis et ce vieillard n'était autre que Makarov le maitre de la guilde. Et, en deux mois, elle fit un sourire, un enorme sourire qui exprimer de la joie. Enfin elle entender des personne qu'elle connaiser mais leur conversation n'était pas aussi joyeuse. Ils disaient qu'ils allés la débranchait, elle aurait du être triste à l'idée de mourir mais au contraire, elle leur était reconnaissante, elle pourraient rejoindre sa famille, son père et sa mère. Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, rester ici commençait à l'agacer et elle en avait mare d'attendre qu'elle se réveille alors contre toute, avant même que quelqu'un n'était pus arrêté les machines elle décida par elle même de mourir et abandonna de vivre. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre.

A l'infirmerie ce fut la surprise total, le maitre se recula des machines surpris tendit que les deux femmes pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Dans le couloir, Salamander avait entendu ce BIP incessant et ce fut un coup de poignard en plein coeur, il savait ce que sa signifier et il le refuser alors il se leva d'un bon et entra dans la pièce, il vit le maitre la tête baisser tendit que les deux demoiselles pleurer. Personne n'allait donc la réanimé ?Il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'il se dirige vers le corps de la jeune femme. Il poussa la machines qui servait à lui introduire de l'aire dans les poumons et placa ces mains sur sa cage thoracique en comptant pour faire le massage. Makarov lui avait dit d'arrêter mais il n'entendait rien, il était concentrer sur le coeur de sa camarade, elle devait se réveiller sinon à quoi bon vivre sans elle ?Il lui boucha le nez à l'aide d'une main et de l'autre lui ouvrit la bouche, il lui introduit de l'air dans les poumons et commença à lui parler tous en appuyant sur sa poitrine pour faire battre son coeur.

Tu peut pas me laisser tu m'entend ?Je t'interdit de mourrir c'est clair !Je refuse de te perdre. Allez !Un petit battement de coeur allez ! Dit-il en continuant d'appuyer. T'as intéret de battre parce que je vois pas l'intéret de vivre sans toi !Je te jure que si tu meurt j'hésite pas et je te rejoind dans la minute qui suis !ALORS T'AS INTERET DE VIVRE ! Cria t'il en pleurant.

Dans l'autre monde, Lucy se sentait de plus en plus aspirer dans un puis sans fin quand une voix très flou l'interpella, cette voix ... Elle arrêta d'être aspirer et se retrouva sur cette herbe de nouveau, allongeait face au ciel. De plus elle sentait des puissantes main posés sur elle à appuyer fortement ainsi qu'une bouche se coller à la sienne pour lui administré de l'air alors qu'à ces côtés il n'y avait personne. Quelqu'un était en train de la ramennait à la réalité mais elle ne voulait pas elle. Pourquoi vivre pour être dans endroit si ... Effrayant. Rien ne la rattacher à la vie, elle n'avait plus de famille, tous l'attirer vers l'autre côté. La voix de tout-à l'heure continua de lui parler et c'était de plus en plus fort, de plus cette personne pleurer. Elle refléchit dans sa mémoire qui pouvait vouloir tant que ça qu'elle vive quand un prénom surgit dans sa tête, était-ce lui qui voulais qu'elle vive ? Toute ces questions se bousculer dans sa tête quand elle arriva à une conclusion, elle en avait une raison de vivre !De plus d'après ce qu'il disait il se tuerait pour elle, elle ne lui as pas sauver la vie pour qu'il meurt. C'est as ce moment précis que son coeur reprit sa course effrayné et que ces poumons se mirent à respirer comme pour la première fois sans aucune aide d'une quelconque machine.

La machine recommenca à faire des BIP régulier et un énorme sentiment de soulagement se fit ressentir chez la Salamandre. Il lui avait sauver la vie, il lui avait rendu l'appareil maintenant, ils étaient à égal. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle arriver à respirer toute seule. Plus personne ne disait de mot dans la salle quand le mage de feu se jeta littéralement sur la blonde pour l'enlacée de ces grand bras. Il avait nichée sa tête au creux du cou de la demoiselle et il sentait sa respiration dans ces cheveux, à ce moment précis il était heureux, elle était vivante et elle avait repris sa respiration toute seule, il ne manque plus qu'elle se réveille et c'est bon. Erza lâcha la barmaid et s'avança vers le Dragon Slayer pour lui parler.

Natsu ...

Sortez de cette chambre. Je suis partis moins de cinq minutes et elle as fait un arret cardiaque alors maintenant ... Vous dégagez ! Dit-il sans lâcher la jeune femme.

Ecoute, on n'y est pour rien ... C'est pas notre faute !

J'ai dit DEGAGEZ ! Cria t-il en se relevant et en envoyant un regard noir à la reine des fées.

Les trois mages présent sortirent de la pièce. Salamander se rapprocha de nouveau de la demoiselle et deposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la prendre de nouveau dans ces bras. Plus de doute il était accro à elle, son odeur, ces cheveux, tous chez elle le rendez fou. Il se degagea de l'étreinte avant de soulevez la couverture et de s'engouffrez dedans. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde et enroula son bras autour d'elle en faisant bien attention à pas toucher le bandage. Peu après ça il s'endormis en serrant fort celle qu'il aimer contre lui.

Doucement, le soleil rentra dans la pièce, percutant de plein fouet deux mages. Sentant la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau, la blonde ouvrit legerement les yeux faisant face aux soleil qui l'agressa directement. Elle leva sa main avec difficulter et la placa sur ces yeux pour les proteger de la lumière. Elle grogna de douleur en sentant tous ces muscles engourdis ainsi que pour son ventre qui la lancer. Elle voulut poser sa paume dessus quand elle rencontra une main juste en dessous de sa poitrine, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un était dans son lit. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu une tête rose collé à la sienne. Elle rougit à cause de leur proximité mais souria quand même, depuis combien de temps ne l'avez t'elle pas vue dans son lit ?Trop longtemps à son gout. Elle caressa son visage avec du mal avant de s'approchait encore plus de lui et d'enfouir sa tête contre son torse. Elle s'amusa à retrassée les contours des muscles de son ami quand celui-ci soupira d'aise, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et deposa même des baisers. Le jeune homme ressera sa prise sur elle et passa une main dans ces cheveux en se croyant dans un rêve tellement il aprecier ces geste.

Luce ... Tu me chatouille. Chuchota Natsu avec un demi-sourire.

Désolé, c'était pas mon intention. S'excusa t'elle en arrêtant.

D'un coup en entendant sa voix, il tilta. Elle était réveiller ?Ou alors il était en plein rêve ?Il se poussa un peu d'elle et la devisagea de ces grands yeux onyx, ils rencontrèrent les magnifique prunelles noisette de la blonde qu'il aimer tant. Sa respiration se fit plus rare et les larmes lui montèrent. Il posa sa main sur son visage et caressa sa joue qui directement s'enflamma à son contact. Non il ne rêvé, il avez une grande imagination mais pas au point de se souvenir d'autant petit détail. Alors une larme lui échappa et la demoiselle s'empressa de l'essuyer avec son pousse. Elle ria avant de lui donner un baiser sur sa joue, son rire christallin le remplit de bonheur et il entoura la jeune femme de ces bras et deposant plein de baiser sur son crâne.

Pitié dit moi que je ne rêve pas ! Chuchotet-il à son oreille.

Tu ne rêve pas. Je suis bien réveiller et ... C'est grace à toi. Dit-elle en passant une main dans ces cheveux.

Grace à moi ?

Oui, je t'es entendu quand tu m'as fais un massage cardiaque. Quelle idée de te suicider si je mourrait. S'exclame la blonde exasperer.

C'est la vérité, je peut même pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Sa me paraitrer inconcevable.

Tu m'as bien zapper pourtant avant que cette guilde nous attaque ! Dit-elle enervée.

Je sais et je m'en excuse. Je suis impardonnable !Mais maintenant que tu es là je te laisserais plus jamais de côté, c'est promis. Retorque Salamander en souriant.

Elle lui souria en retour et passa sa seconde main dans ces cheveux rose en bataille. Il posa ces deux mains sur les joues de la blonde en la regardant dans les yeux avec son sourire en coin qui faisait chavirer le coeur de notre constellationiste. Il caressa ces joues de ces mains en même temps que ces dernières se colorer. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargis en voyant ça, ça prouvait qu'elle était pleine de vie. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle tendit que les yeux de la demoiselle s'écarquiller et que son cerveau surchauffer, il n'allait quand même pas ... ? Elle avala sa salive et se surpris à avoir envie qu'il l'embrasse. Leur respiration se mélangèrent et leurs lèvres se frolèrent. Alors doucement il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne avec une tendresse qui lui était encore inconnu, elle répondu à son baiser avec autant de douceur que lui. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et aussitôt elle entrouvit ces dernières pour qu'une danse endiablé se produise entre eux. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard pour respirer, il deposa un baiser furtif sur sa bouche et leva les yeux vers elle pour savoir sa réaction, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. La demoiselle laissa tomber ses mains qui était dans les cheveux de son camarade et eu un petit sourire en baissant les yeux. Finalement peut-être qu'elle avait ces chances avec lui. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota les mots qu'elle attendait.

Je t'aime Lucy.

Moi aussi Natsu.

Salamander se poussa d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux avant de s'emparrer de nouveau de ces lèvres avec plus de fougue auquel elle repondu. Elle passa ces bras autours de son cou en se relevant un peu avec lui pour se retrouver en position assise sur le lit. Il enroula ces bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle et la sérra fortement contre lui. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur baiser, une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate entra dans la pièce accompagner de son ennemie d'enfance aujourd'hui amie, Mirajane. Les deux femmes se stopperent en voyant les deux mages s'embrassaient. Elles restèrent silencieuse quelque secondes avant que Mirajane ne laisse un cris lui échapper et fondre en larmes, elle était heureuse de voir son amie en vie. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, alerté par se cri mais avant même que la blonde n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, quatres bras l'entourèrent. Salamander fut carrement ejecter du lit, encore dans l'émotion du baiser. Il se releva et fixa les trois femmes qui se tenaient ou du moins sa blonde qui se faisait étouffer. Erza et Mirajane lâchèrent la constellationiste et la fixèrent avant de s'exclamer en coeur qu'elle leur avait manquer sauf que ... Même dans l'émotion des retrouvailles, Mira reste Mira et c'est une entremetteuse. Elle tourna la tête vers le mage de feu pour ensuite regarder sa blonde preferer avant d'éclater de rire.

Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu lui dirais !Maintenant ... Vous allez nous faire pleiiiiiiin de bébé et ils m'appelleront tous tata Mira ! Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Euh ... Commence la Constellationiste mais elle fut couper par son amant.

Vaut mieux attendre qu'elle soit remit sur pied avant de penser aux enfants. Retorque t'il en prenant sa princesse dans ces bras.

Cette dernière soupira, des enfants ?Elle avez largement le temps !Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièces pour prévenir tous le monde que leur blonde était réveillée et en pleine forme. La demoiselle souria en commençant à entendre des cris de joie dans la salle mais fut interrompue par deux bras qui l'enlacèrent doucement. Il déposer des baisers dans son cou avant de prendre de nouveau ces lèvres en otage. S'en suivit d'une dizaine de personne qui entrèrent dans la pièce pour la saluer ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ces esprits qui avaient étés, on ne sait comment, au courant du réveil de la jeune femme. Elle refit ces contrat avec eux et descendu en bas avec l'aide de son petit ami car après deux mois de sommeil il est dur de bouger. Ainsi tous le monde fit la fète en aclamant le réveil de la blonde mais aussi sa mise en couple.

FIN


End file.
